Issue 103
Issue 103 is the one-hundred-third issue of The Walking Dead and part one of Volume 18. Plot Synopsis After Rick's plan is set in motion, Paul is seen following Dwight. Paul kills a zombie and it tumbles off a bridge. In the process, Dwight nearly spots Paul. However, Dwight carries on his walking, while unknowingly being followed by Paul. Andrea is about to move out of Rick's house because she isn't satisfied with his decision of letting Dwight go free. Rick stops her at the last minute and tells her about his plan, about how he is letting The Saviors think that they are scared so they can strike back. Andrea wonders why Rick didn't tell her earlier, and he says he didn't want anyone to know. Negan is seen outside the gates of the Alexandria Safe-Zone with the other Saviors. Negan and his men are clearing the gates of roamers, when Negan notices Rick, hesitating to open the gate for The Saviors. He eventually allows them inside. Negan enters the Alexandria Safe-Zone, mocks Glenn's death, and orders Rick to hold onto his bat, "Lucille". Negan is surprised to find that the Alexandria Safe-Zone has plenty of houses and notices that many of them are vacant. Negan makes a comment to Rick, mocking the fact that the ration's tracker is "a fat lady". Negan says that he doesn't want to take food, for now, because the Safe-Zone is low and if he took their food, they wouldn't be able to survive. However, he informs Rick that he and his men will take some other supplies. He then orders Rick to show him around the Safe-Zone, while his men go and gather the supplies. While Negan is leaving the armory, Carl shows up and says, "You should all go home, before you learn just how dangerous we all are." Rick tells Carl to go home, but Negan tells him not to be so rude and not to interrupt their conversation. Negan asks Carl if this was a threat and Carl stays silent. Negan tells him to do what his father told him to do and go home. While the Saviors are taking the supplies to their trucks, Heath urgently runs out towards Rick, informing him that Denise needs help. At the infirmary, Denise is aiming a gun at one of the Saviors who is taking medical supplies. Negan tells Denise not to misunderstand his associate, but she replies that all the morphine, Oxycontin, and anything that can be abused are taken by the Saviors; all they are left with is aspirin, penicillin, and cold medicine. Negan says that his man only took half of the supplies from the medicine stockpile, as was promised. Rick tells Denise to put the gun down and let the Saviors take the medicine. Denise tells Rick that they need that medicine in case something serious happens to any of them, like what happened to Carl. Rick attempts negotiating with Negan into leaving the medicine, but Negan objects, saying, "Your big walls are all the medicine you need." As Negan is leaving, he remembers that he left Lucille, his baseball bat, with Rick. He comes back, asking if Rick wanted to keep the bat with him. Negan retrieves the bat from Rick and states, "In case you haven't caught on, I just slid my dick down your throat and you thanked me for it." Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Andrea *Fr. Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Spencer Monroe *Olivia *Paul Monroe *Negan *Dwight *The Saviors. *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens. Deaths *None Trivia *The cover is Negan is preparing to execute Rick Grimes using his signature weapon, "Lucille". However, it is a metaphor for Rick submitting to Negan, something prevalent in the comic series covers. The majority of issue 100's covers, for example, portray things that never happened in the issue or story-arc. Instead they hold metaphorical meanings. *Negan says the same quote that Derek said when he came to the gate at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, "Little pig, little pig. Let me in." External Links http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/10/18/the-walking-dead-103-review References 103